One Secret, Too Many
by Sugar Dipped Charms
Summary: Ga Eul decides to pay a visit to Yi Jeong in Sweden... Yi Jeong,surprised by Ga Eul's visit, has to cover up all the things he's been doing in Sweden a.k.a secrets. What will he do before Ga Eul uncovers each secret one by one? Enjoy! First Fan Fic
1. Ga Eul's Decision

**I am new to fanfiction. Please bear with me if the story is short or if it has any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own BOF TT^TT**

* * *

**One Secret, Too Many**

_It's been 3 years since Yi Jeong sunbae left South Korea … _Ga Eul thought.

"Ga Eul! What are you doing staring outside the window again?" Jan Di interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah… Nothing! I just umm… got lost in my thoughts! That's it!" Ga Eul struggled looking for an answer.

"It's Yi Jeong, again. Am I right?" Jan Di said with a playful smile on her face.

Jan Di was Ga Eul's best friend ever since kindergarten. So that resulted into knowing each other well. Maybe a bit too well…

"Ahnio! I was thinking about the test on Saturday!" Ga Eul gushed out.

"Ga Eul… First of all, you have no test on Saturday because it's a weekend. Secondly, I've known you too long. So I always know your happy face," Jan Di makes a smile ",Your sad face," Jan Di makes an over exaggerated frown ",And your Yi Jeong face!" She makes a dreamy expression.

Ga Eul laughed at the first two but she scowled at the last one.

"Jan Di ah! I never do that face! And how would you know I was thinking of Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul contradicted.

"Answer to the first question: You DO make that face. Answer to the second question: I have my sources." Jan Di explained in a business-like manner and winked.

"Oi! You two get back to work!" The boss said in a joking way.

Jan Di and Ga Eul went back to work.

-x-------------------------x-

The next day

-x-------------------------x-

Ga Eul woke up from a stressful evening. There was an order of 25 porridges! And to make it worse Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di out of the porridge house. Jan Di kept screaming to make him let her go but he wouldn't. So, Jan Di apologized to Ga Eul and was dragged away by Jun Pyo.

It was June 23 today… 2 weeks before Yi Jeong sunbae's 20th birthday!

**[A/N Yes I had to base it on Kim Bum's real birthday since Yi Jeong had none of his own]**

Ga Eul had just realised! Too bad he was all the way in Sweden though… Half-way around the world. Imagine how Ga Eul had survived!

_How will I get sunbae a gift? _Ga Eul thought _What if he thinks that I forgot about him? About the promise he made 3 years ago?_

Then the thought occurred to Ga Eul…

_Maybe I should give a surprise visit to Yi Jeong sunbae in Sweden! Wouldn't he like that?! _

She got very excited just thinking about it…

* * *

**First Chapter is very short TT^TT Looking forward to your reviews :D**


	2. The Plan

**Waaahh! Thanks aridenere for the first review! I have tons of ideas for this story so you better watch out! And yes it's a very quick update! To all you 'silent' readers out there please review! TT^TT And if any of you have ideas for this story please put it in the reviews! I might add it! :D**

**Disclaimer: No... I do not own Boys Over Flowers D`: If I did I would've made Ga Eul and Yi Jeong the main characters xD**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors... Please notify me if you find one...**

**And btw 'neh' means yes in korean... Just in case you didn't know... Cause I didn't! xD  
**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

-x-------------------------x-

The next morning

-x-------------------------x-

_Rrrrriiiinnnnnnnggg…_  
"Ahhh!" Ga Eul screamed as stumbling out of her bed.

Ga Eul saw her phone vibrating on her side table.

"Yubseyo…" Ga Eul said in a sleepy voice.

"GOOD MORNING GA EUL!" Jan Di exaggerated the volume of her voice.

"Yah! Jan Di ah! What do you want in the early morning?" Ga Eul asked while looking at her neon lighted clock.

"Come to the park with me. I want to exercise because I'm in a good mood!!" Jan Di said in a jolly voice.

"Jan Di ah… Did Jun Pyo give you anything last night?"

"Ahnio! Why do you always question your best friend when she's in one of her rare good moods?"

"Fine… Meet you at the Namsan Park…" Ga Eul said giving in to her friend's good mood.

"That's the spirit Ga Eul-shi! Fighting!" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Neh, neh… Annyong!" Ga Eul said trying to be enthusiastic for her friend's mood.

_Why today? Why today? _Ga Eul thought _I might've been trying to set a flight to Sweden today if Jan Di hadn't called…_

Well anyway, Ga Eul had to get into her sportswear which was a baby pink tank top and pink jogging pants with a black line that goes down the side. Plus, her Nike wristwatch which she got as a gift a couple of years ago.

-x-------------------------x-

In the park

-x-------------------------x-

Ga Eul was greeted by a very, very happy Jan Di. They went jogging. She still couldn't help but think about her idea of visiting Yi Jeong sunbae. If Ga Eul told Jan Di about her idea to visit her sunbae Jan Di would freak out! Even though Jan Di makes a couple of jokes about her and Yi Jeong; Jan Di still doesn't approve of him.

Jan Di noticed Ga Eul was deep in her thoughts…

"Annyong Haseyo! Earth to Ga Eul!" Jan Di said while waving her arms in front of Ga Eul.

"Huh? Ah! Jan Di ah! What are you doing?"Ga Eul said a bit shocked.

"You seem so deep in your thoughts… Is anything wrong?" Jan Di asked concerned.

"Ahnio! Nothing's wrong! Let's go jog some more! Fighting!" Ga Eul said while jogging in one spot.

"Ga Eul-shi. I know you too well. Tell me what's wrong, right now." Jan Di said in a serious tone.

"Eh.. Jan Di if I told you… I'd destroy your happy mood." Ga Eul said in a discerning voice. _Happy, happy fun time!_ suddenly popped up into Ga Eul's head. **[A/N XD Happy, happy fun time! My classmates kept singing it today so I thought to add it in!]**

"Am I in a happy mood right now?" Jan Di asked sternly.

"Ahnio… I'm sorry…" Ga Eul apologized.

"Ah! Ga Eul… I'm the one who is sorry… I shouldn't have pushed on you…" Jan Di also apologized.

"Well I'll tell you anyway, as long as you won't get mad!" Ga Eul said jokingly.

"Neh, neh! Now for the story?" Jan Di said with a slight grin on her face.

"Well right you know Yi Jeong sunbae's birthday? Well I have an idea to visit him as a surprise in Sweden… I just thought of the idea last night… So do you approve of it?" Ga Eul gushed out so that her friend wouldn't interrupt.

Jan Di stared with wide eyes. After a few seconds Ga Eul gave her a slight poke.

"GA EUL! YOU WANT TO WASTE YOUR MONEY ON A CASANOVA?" Jan Di shouted after Ga Eul's poke.

"A Casanova that I love…?" Ga Eul tried to calm Jan DI down with this 'joke'.

"Ga Eul think carefully about this! Tickets to Sweden are very, very expensive! Plus, he might hurt you again! I know I have no right to contradict with your plans but this is my opinion!" Jan Di explained.

"Jan Di… I love him… Plus, I can't bear any longer to stay away from him. I know he had hurt me in the past but I always stay strong! And see? Now he's made a promise after four years he would check on me. Plus, I have enough life savings for an economy class ticket to Sweden." Ga Eul thoroughly explained.

"Have you thought this out carefully?" Jan Di asked.

"Neh…Yes…" Ga Eul said carefully.

"Sigh… Well I guess we can't do anything about love… I mean look at me! I'm stuck with the dumbest guy on the planet! And I had no choice!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Ga Eul gave a little giggle to what Jan Di joked **[A/N Joke? Joke?! I thought Gu Jun Pyo was really dumb -w-] ** about Jun Pyo.

"Wow look at the time! One o' clock already? Time flies so quick!" Ga Eul exclaimed while looking at her watch.

"Yah! And we haven't eaten lunch yet!" Jan Di put a hand on her grumbling stomach.

"Well it's my fault that we got stuck here. So how about a treat in Baskin Robbins?" Ga Eul offered.

"Ice cream for lunch?! Okay! I'm up for that!" Jan Di replied with a laugh.

-x-------------------------x-

After Lunch

-x-------------------------x-

"Gah! I still have chores to do at home!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Well we'd better get going then." Jan Di announced.

"Neh, we should. Thanks for talking this through with me! Annyong!" Ga Eul said while walking out to the street.

"No problem Ga Eul! Thanks for the ice cream! And remember to think this through! Annyo-" Jan Di rambled.

Jan Di's rambling was fading while Ga Eul walked further on to the way of her house.

Was Ga Eul fading from Yi Jeong's memories? Has he moved on further away from her?

_Ahnio… Sunbae made a promise he would try to stop being a Casanova… He wouldn't break a promise…Plus, he said he wouldn't forget about me…_ Ga Eul thought as she walked on further in the warm afternoon.

* * *

**A long-ish chapter~**

**Nice ending, huh? Or is it just me being biased TT^TT**

**Please review!!!**

**Happy, happy fun time! xD**

**And BTW I may present Yi Jeong already in the next chapter! Yay! Yi Jeong!  
**


	3. Clueless

**aridenere, I tend to update daily because I get annoyed when I have to wait for updates. Lawwl**

**Disclaimer: STOP MAKING ME SUFFER! I DO NOT OWN BOF TT^TT**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! SILENT READERSS PLEASE!!  
**

* * *

-x-------------------------x-

In Stockholm, Sweden

-x-------------------------x-

"Psst… Oppa, wake up" a girl's melodic voice said.

"Ughh…" Yi Jeong groaned as he got up.

The girl pouted "Oppa, you have to get up! You need to get dressed for your meeting this afternoon!"

"Neh, neh… Lee Sang Hee. I can take care of myself!" Yi Jeong said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

Sang Hee knew better to stay quiet because whenever her 'Oppa' called anyone by their full name he was either annoyed, frustrated, angry or sad.

The Casanova got out of his bed and left Sang Hee kneeling on the brown, crumpled covers. He walked towards the bathroom.

Lee Sang Hee was a woman whom he met in Sweden. She pouted a lot, but she had a pretty face. _Kind of like Ga Eul…_ Yi Jeong thought. _No!!! Must get that thought out of my head!_ Yi Jeong decided to 'settle' with Sang Hee because he thought it might help him forget about Ga Eul. Whom he had carelessly promised a promise he was sure to break. **[A/N Tsk, tsk, tsk Yi Jeong!] **

Yi Jeong got in the shower and took a nice, hot shower. Perfect for a cold morning in Sweden.

Knock, knock "Oppa! Hurry up! I need to get my make up on for the meeting!" Sang Hee whined.

"You're going too?!" Yi Jeong said confused.

Sang Hee exclaimed "Neh! I told you last night before you dozed off"

Yi Jeong then remembered that last night Sang Hee kept rambling on before they slept. The rambling caused him to doze off…

"Oppa!!! Hurry!"

"Fine, fine! I'll be out in a second" Yi Jeong said putting his hands up as if he were surrendering. He tended to do this gesture a lot even though people couldn't see him do it.

Yi Jeong went out with a towel covering the lower half of his body. Sang Hee tiptoed to quickly give him a peck on the cheek before she went in the bathroom.

"Chicks…" Yi Jeong muttered.

-x-------------------------x-

In Seoul

-x-------------------------x-

Ga Eul has decided carefully yesterday with Geum Jan Di that she would buy a ticket to Sweden to surprise her sunbae.

"Let's see…" Ga Eul said while looking for a flight embassy. "Ah! There!"

Ga Eul entered the Qatar Airways Embassy she knew it would be a bit pricey but the flights they had were the earliest ones.

"Annyong Haseyo! Welcome to the Qatar Airways Embassy!" One of the receptionists greeted Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded and asked "Umm… How can I book a flight to Sweden?"

"If you go right there and enter the first door you see" the receptionist gestured her hands to a hallway.

"Ahh… Okay, komapsumnida!" Ga Eul thanked the receptionist while walking off to the hallway.

She stopped at the first door she saw and read the sign Ms. Kim Mi Cha_ Mi Cha… Meaning beautiful girl…I wonder if she is beautiful…_ Ga Eul thought. She knocked on the door softly.

"Come in" Ga Eul heard a voice say.

Ga Eul entered the room, it was very spacious it had a theme of white furniture. She saw a young woman with astonishing beauty sitting by a white desk.

"Annyong Haseyo! Come sit." The lady gestured at a seat.

"Ah, okay." Ga Eul said while taking a seat.

"So, are you here to set a flight to Sweden…."

"Ga Eul. Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul said politely.

"Ah okay. Ga Eul, I am Kim Mi Cha. Call me Mi Cha." Mi Cha said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Mi Cha-shi."

"Haha, no need to be polite with me! So back to the subject. You're here to set a flight to Sweden, Ga Eul?" Mi Cha asked kindly.

"Neh, I'd like the one for tomorrow afternoon." Ga Eul still said politely despite what Mi Cha said.

"Ahh, I'll set you a ticket then. Be right back." Mi Cha said while walking out the door.

Ga Eul was left all alone. She looked at some pictures displayed on the desk neatly. It showed a young girl smiling with a young boy. They seemed so happy. They were holding balloons, one pink and one blue. _Reminds me of sunbae and Eun Jae…_ Ga Eul thought nostalgically.

"Here you go tickets to Sweden for 2pm!" Mi Cha said while handing the ticket over to Ga Eul.

"Wow, very quick. Komapsumnida, here's the payment." Ga Eul said while handing over a wad of cash.

"Komawoyo! Would you mind if I asked something?" Mi Cha asked while receiving the payment.

"Ah, neh." Ga Eul said.

"You seem in a bit of a rush… Is there anything important happening in Sweden?"

"Ah… well…" Ga Eul mumbled while blushing.

"Your namja chingu by any chance?"

"Ahnio… Well he did make a promise to me before he left and his birthday is coming up in a few weeks. So I thought I might surprise him…" Ga Eul explained.

"Lucky girl… May I know who he is?"

"He's my sunbae. I've fancied him ever since the first night I met him. He's broken my heart a couple of times. But I think we'll make it through." Ga Eul explained with a bit more information.

"And you still love him… That kind of reminds me when I was young…" Mi Cha said while looking at the ceiling.

A nosy Ga Eul asked "May I ask what happened?"

"Neh… I was 15 and he was 18… We were childhood friends. We were very close, so close I found myself falling for him. He was a bit of a charmer himself. I confessed to him one night that I liked him but he just scolded me… He said that we had to close a friendship to go out and that he would never fall for a younger girl. But even if he said that I still chased after him. But he always turned me down. Until one day, he ran off to a country with a girl he met at a club. He left a note for me saying 'I've always loved you, I was just too scared to realized'. That made my hopes go up. I waited every single year for him to come. Until now…" **[A/N Sorry if Mi Cha's story sucks TT^TT I had to make up one quickly]**

Ga Eul felt ashamed for being nosy in someone's private life. "I'm sorry I asked you…"

"It's okay! I've given up on him anyways! Well, good luck with your trip!" A suddenly happier Mi Cha said.

"Komawoyo! Annyong!" Ga Eul waved goodbye while walking out the door.

"Annyong!" She heard Mi Cha reply.

_I have to pack up once I get home. Then I call Jan Di ah to tell her about my flight. Then I just wait until tomorrow afternoon._ Ga Eul made a mental to-do list. _Yi Jeong sunbae! Here I come!_

_

* * *

_**Yi Jeong has a new girl?!**

**OMG I'm SO GONNA KILL HIM (not in my story though xP)**

**Next story will be Ga Eul entering Sweden!!!  
**


	4. Arrivals and Dates

**No reviews? Awww how dissapointing... If there are any silent readers out there please review! Starting this Chapter SoEul moments will occur!**

**Last bit is a tiny bit confusing I think...**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own BOF ._.**

**Enjoy(?)!  
**

* * *

Ga Eul arrived at the airport at 12pm.

"Ga Eul ah, make sure he doesn't make you cry or else I'll give him my super high flying kick!" Jan Di said while tossing a kick in the air.

Ga Eul reassured her friend "Jan Di ah, I'll take care of myself and if it comes to the point when he hurts me… I'll stay strong and forget about him then."

"Neh! That's what you should do! Ga Eul-shi, fighting!" Jan Di tossed a fist in the air.

Ga Eul did the same "Fighting!"

They both laughed. "Yah, Jan Di I should go in now…"

"Sigh… Okay, I'll miss you when you're away. You're leaving me stuck here with Gu Jun Pyo and some of the F4!" Jan Di said giving Ga Eul a slight punch.

"I'm sure you'll be able to cope with them! Well, Annyong!" Ga Eul said giving her friend a hug.

"Annyong Ga Eul-shi!" Jan D said waving at Ga Eul .

Ga Eul was waving at her friend while entering the airport "Annyong!"

-x-------------------------x-

In Sweden

-x-------------------------x-

"Ugh…" Yi Jeong said while massaging his forehead.

Sang Hee concerned said "Oppa, what's wrong?"

"The Toyota company still wants the latest series. But it still hasn't arrived. And if I don't close this deal any sooner they might go with IBM's offer instead."

"Sigh… This business is so stressful… Why didn't you just pursue your career in pottery instead?"

Yi Jeong replied "It's because of my hand! Remember?"

The truth was that it was really because of the past. Whenever he held a bit of clay on his hand it would immediately remind him of Ga Eul. _Ga Eul… She's just like a stain that I want to remove…_ Yi Jeong thought. **[A/N Yes it's the same line in the episode in Macau between Jan Di and Jun Pyo! I couldn't think of a similar line so I used that one instead] **

"You should take a break first. Let's have lunch!" Sang Hee interrupted his thoughts.

"Why don't you go by yourself?" Yi Jeong whined.

"Because, one of your duties as my oppa is to bring me to lunch dates." Sang Hee said while clutching his arm.

"Fine… But only today! I have more important business to take care of…" Yi Jeong said.

Thinking about their lunch date, Yi Jeong remembered that he still hasn't had a proper date with Ga Eul. I mean they had two fake dates but those still didn't count as real ones.

"So, Italian or Spanish?" Sang Hee asked.

"Sigh…" _This is gonna be a long date…_

-x-------------------------x-

In the airport

-x-------------------------x-

"Boarding Qatar Airways Flight 81001. Seoul to Sweden. Gate Qatar Airways Flight 81001. Seoul to Sweden. Gate 17." The speakers announced.

"Gate 15… 16… 17!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she saw her boarding gate.

She dragged her hand carry luggage with her to the boarding counter.

"Annyong Haseyo! Ticket please?" A young lady asked.

"Ah! Here!" Ga Eul handed over her ticket.

"Here you go! You may go in now. Have a safe trip!" The young lady gave Ga Eul her ticket back.

"Komapsumnida!" Ga Eul said while entering the hallway.

It was about a 10 minute walk before you reached the airplane. Ga Eul was relieved when she saw the flight attendants. She got so tired of dragging her luggage around.

She gave her ticket to one of the male attendants who led her to a first class seat.

"First class?! I think you have a mistake! I booked an economy class ticket!"

"Ma'am it says here that your seat is placed in the first class section." The young male said with a Swedish accent.

"B-but I'm very sure I'm not here-"

"Ma'am may you please take your seat and enjoy your flight." The young male seemed to have a bit of a temper.

Ga Eul then remembered that yesterday she and Mi Cha had a long personal talk. And that Mi Cha alays looked at Ga Eul fascinatingly. _Oh my! Mi Cha had done this! And I didn't get to thank her well!_ Ga Eul thought while plopping down on her seat.

_I might as well sleep throughout this flight… I had to stay up late last night…_ Ga Eul thought while dozing off.

-x-------------------------x-

18 hours later

-x-------------------------x-

**[A/N Not sure how long it takes from Seoul to Sweden so I just made up 18 hours]**

"Ma'am, can you wake up please?" Ga Eul feels a slight shove on her shoulder.

"Yah! Who is there?!" Ga Eul gets into a self defense pose.

"S-sorry ma'am. It's just that the airplane has landed in Sweden…" A female attendant said while putting up both her hands as a surrender pose.

"Ah… Sorry, I was just dreaming about something…" Ga Eul said apologetically.

"It's ok ma'am. Shall I get your luggage?" The attendant offers.

"Ahnio, it's okay I can get it!" Ga Eul said while tiptoeing to get her luggage.

-x-------------------------x-

_Riiiiiinnggggg… _

"Yubseyo?" Yi Jeong said as he picked up the phone.

A department head informed Yi Jeong "Ah, Mr. So… The hardware for the new series has just arrived at the airport. We were wondering if you could pick it up since you are outside already."

"Neh, I'll pick it up. I'll be there in 45 minutes."

"Sorry to bother you Mr. So. Yubseyo.

"Yubseyo" Yi Jeong said as he shut the phone.

"Who was that, oppa?" Sang Hee asked innocently.

"Just Mr. Kim. He wants me to pick up the hardware from the airport."

"But we haven't eaten lunch yet!" Sang Hee whined.

"I'll take you out to lunch next time, this is important business."

"Promise?"

Yi Jeong giving in "Promise…" _You do know I'm bad at keeping promises Sang Hee…_

"I'll drop you off at your house first Sang Hee." Yi Jeong said.

"Okay, oppa."

-x-------------------------x-

At the airport

-x-------------------------x-

"Let's see arrivals, arrivals… There!" Ga Eul said while pushing a cart that carried her luggage.

"Ugh, this is so hard… I wonder if they understand Korean here… I absolutely despise my English." Ga Eul muttered to herself.

Yi Jeong was waiting for one of his men from America in the Arrivals area. _I hope I can get this over with already… I absolutely hate standing in public crowds…_ Yi Jeong was looking for the deliverer until he couldn't believe his eyes. _Is that Chu Ga Eul?! No… Let me see again._ Yi Jeong rubbed his eyes and looked at the same spot but the woman was gone. _Aish! I lost track of her!_

Ga Eul kept waving her hands rapidly at the cabs after she got out of the airport.

_Aish! Why won't any of these cabs take notice of me!_ Finally a blacked striped yellow cab appeared in front of Ga Eul. _Finally…_ Ga Eul opened the trunk and placed her luggage in there except for her hand bag which contained her important goods.

"Where to madam?" The cab driver asked.

_Here we go with my English…_ "T-to A-alexan h-hotel…" Ga Eul said stammering because of her English.

"Alexander Hotel?"

"Y-y-es!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Okay madam, to Alexander hotel we go!"

* * *

**Who is this Sang Hee girl? Why is she in my story? I don't want Yi Jeong to have another girl rather than Ga Eul!**

**NOOOOO!!  
**


	5. Confusing Searches

**Jenny Lie, thanks very much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**And for other people there please criticize the past chapters if you can so that I can see what I can do for the upcoming chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BOF.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Yi Jeong still couldn't help but think about what he saw yesterday at the airport. The girl had gentle girls, chubby cheeks, pouted lips and creamy white skin like Ga Eul. _Or maybe I was just imagining things… Ahnio, this thought has been haunting me a lot now… Maybe I should just think of other things. Like Sang Hee! White skin, not as creamy as Ga Eul's, Brown eyes, not as soft as Ga Eul's- _

"Oppa! You seem so deep in thought! What are you thinking about?" Sang Hee interrupted his thinking.

"Uhh… I'm just thinking about our… deal with Toyota!" Yi Jeong said quickly.

"Ahh, okay"

-x-------------------------x-

At the Alexandra Hotel

-x-------------------------x-

"Yawn.." Ga Eul stretched her arms.

_Here I am in Sweden. Nothing has gone wrong yet. A very lucky miracle for someone like me._ Ga Eul thought happily.

"I should start searching for sunbae now," Ga Eul told herself ", Well… Maybe after breakfast."

Ga Eul had some free breakfast at the hotel and went out into the streets of Sweden. She had her red trench coat on with a pair of black boots. **[A/N Just if you were wondering]**

_What's sunbae's address? Damn, I forgot to ask Jan Di… Maybe I should call her. But that would waste my credit. Oh well…_ Ga Eul called Jan Di.

_Almost paradise, a-chimboda to nunbushin, nal hyanghan noye sarangi, on sesang da gajindeuthae… _"Yubseyo?"

"Ah, Jan Di ah! By any chance do you know Yi Jeong sunbae's home address?"

"Unfortunately ahnio… But I can ask Jun Pyo! But I haven't met him in a few days… Why not I text it to you when I have it?" Jan Di said.

"Okay! Komawoyo!"

"No problem! Have a safe search for your Casanova! Yubseyo!"

"Yubseyo Jan Di ah!" Ga Eul pressed the red hang up button.

_Well, I can't waste my time here… I came here for sunbae… Maybe I can ask people around here! For sure they know the famous So potter!_

-x-------------------------x-

In Yi Jeong's villa

-x-------------------------x-

"Oppa… Why don't you ever call me Jagiya?" Sang Hee said exaggerating 'Jagiya'. " We've been going out for 2 years and you still call me Sang Hee only…"

"Sang Hee, I have my reasons okay? Now I need to go to the office." Yi Jeong said as he got off the couch. Really though he just wanted to get some fresh air.

"Is it because you're afraid of love? I've only heard you say saranghae a couple of times… Are you afraid oppa?"

Yi Jeong has only talked to Ga Eul about his fears and secrets. It was only because she was the first person to uncover his mask. "No! You don't know anything about me. Now if you need anything call my secretary. Annyong." Yi Jeong stormed out of the villa.

He got into his brand new BMW car and decided to drive around. He decided to go to the Chedi hotel since it had a nice bar where he could relax. The Chedi was located in an area full of hotels. Such as the Alexandra Hotel and more…

-x-------------------------x-

In the hotel district

-x-------------------------x-

"Excuse me, do you know So Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul asked a Korean looking boy. Who looked about her age.

"So Yi Jeong? The famous business man?" Said the boy.

"Ahnio, he's a famous potter…"

"Well, sorry. I have no idea."

_I thought sunbae was famous… A business man? Sunbae came here to fulfill his pottery ambition. What if that business man named So Yi Jeong is my sunbae? No… There are quite a few So Yi Jeongs all over the world. _Ga Eul thought while walking around.

Yi Jeong was about to park in front of the Chedi when something (more like someone) caught his eye. It was a red trench coat that was very similar to Ga Eul's one. He decided to take a closer look. SO he got out of the car and followed the trench coat person.

Ga Eul was walking around until her conscience told her something was wrong. So she took a look behind her in case someone was following her.

Yi Jeong saw the trench coat person was a girl when she turned around for some reason. She had gentle curls like Ga Eul but he couldn't make out her face. _What if Ga Eul really is here?_

Ga Eul stopped to pick up her phone which was ringing.

"Yubseyo?"

"Ga Eul ah! Jan Di here! Jun Pyo came this morning to my house. Jun Pyo said he hasn't heard from Yi Jeong ever since he left. Maybe your Casanova lost his contacts list."

"Oh, that's not really helpful but oh well… Did you know there's a famous business man here by the name of So Yi Jeong? I'm thinking he might be sunbae but I don't think Yi Jeong would give up pottery. He made a promise to me that he wouldn't give up his talent."

"Maybe that's a different Yi Jeong! Oh I have to go! Jun Pyo is ranting at me right now! Yubseyo!" Jan Di said while hanging up.

"Yubseyo…" Ga Eul said a bit too late.

Yi Jeong saw the girl talking on the phone. Maybe he should stay at least a 4 meter radius away in case she notices. He followed her into an empty-ish road. _Damn! Now she'd definitely notice me if she keeps walking on! The crowd is all the way back there!_

Ga Eul noticed a strange figure following her. She decided to walk faster. She did notice that the figure had the same taste of clothing as Yi Jeong but a bit more mature… But anyway she still walked faster.

Yi Jeong noticed the Ga Eul like woman was walking faster away from him. He noticed her take glances at him. _She noticed me! Maybe I'll just go approach her… And see if she is Ga Eul-shi…_

Yi Jeong took a sprint and grabbed the woman's arm. But Ga Eul was clutching a pepper spray so she prayed it directly in Yi Jeong's eyes. And within a nano second she kicked him in the shins.

"Help! Help! Someone's trying to kidnap me! He looks like… Yi Jeong sunbae?" Ga Eul suddenly said in shock.

Ga Eul and her crazy self defenses annoyed Yi Jeong. He was still screaming in pain because of his eyes and his shin.

"Yaaah! My eyes!! It burns!!" Yi Jeong shouted.

"Yi Jeong sunbae? Is that you?"

Yi Jeong could recognize that voice from anywhere. "Neh! Ahh!" He was still screaming in pain.

"Yah! I'm so sorry! I thought it was a lunatic who kidnapped girls and harassed them!" Ga Eul said taking out a handkerchief and wiping Yi Jeongs eyes.

"Get me to a sink! I need to wash my eyes!!" Yi Jeong shouted.

Ga Eul took out her bottled water and washed it on Yi Jeong's eyes. "That will do for now! Are you feeling better?"

Yi Jeong felt a bit better but there was still a slight pain in his eyes. "I can't open my eyes yet!" Yi Jeong informed Ga Eul.

"I'd better take you to my room first. It's just near here."

So Ga Eul took Yi Jeong back to her hotel room. She was a bit worried of what they'd talk about after his eyes heal… Will they talk about love, the past, the future, pottery, Sweden, Korea or something else?

* * *

**Ooooohhh! A cliffhanger...**

**And BTW the hotel district stuff isn't real... I'm gonna be making up places as I go xD**

**But the Chedi and Alexandra Hotels are real.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Playful Smiles

**Jenny Lie, thanks! Of course Ga Eul kick a** very well!**

**Please review! I beg you! TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: No, Non, Hindi, Ahnio... I don't own Boys Over Flowers**

* * *

Yi Jeong felt better after the pepper spray was washed off his eyes. Ga Eul was sitting on the bed. _I should make payback to Ga Eul… Idea!_ Yi Jeong went on the bed and went on top of Ga Eul.

_Yi Jeong sunbae?!_ Ga Eul thought. She wasn't trying to look scared in front of Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong put on his Casanova smile and went closer to Ga Eul's face. He could see Ga Eul was getting nervous. Just what he wanted.

"A queen sized bed, huh? Perfect for…" Yi Jeong slowly said. Suddenly he plopped himself onto a space beside Ga Eul on the bed. "Talking comfortably." He continued. He looked at Ga Eul's face and it had a sign of relief.

"I hate you sunbae" Ga Eul muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"Yi Jeong asked.

"Nothing."

"So, Ga Eul-shi. What are you doing here in Sweden?" Yi Jeong questioned her.

"Ah…" Ga Eul didn't know how to explain that she came here to surprise him for his birthday. So she came up with the lamest idea to say it to him. "Surprise…" Ga Eul said weakly while waving her hands in the air.

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was happening. "Surprise?" He asked.

Ga Eul confessed "Well… I came to Sweden to surprise you for your birthday…"

"Aww… Ga Eul-shi still head over heels for Yi Jeong-shi." Yi Jeong stated.

Ga Eul gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Well, it's true! You're like a headless chicken looking for its head."

"I'm not a chicken!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Pfft… Fine then."

"So, Yi Jeong sunbae… How come you haven't contacted the F4 after you left for Sweden?" Ga Eul asked.

_Well, Ga Eul yang I don't contact them anymore since I'm not a part of the F4 now… Not my choice though. _"Ah, I lost my phone which had the contacts in it… I haven't been in contact with anyone from Seoul ever since I lost my phone." Yi Jeong made up an excuse.

Ga Eul offered "Oh, okay… Would you like me to give you their numbers now? Even mine and Jan Di's?"

"I'd like yours but I think I can get the F4's numbers some other time…"

"Oh, okay… Give me your phone." Ga Eul took his phone and dialed in her number.

"Komawoyo" Yi Jeong thanked Ga Eul. _Ah… She has a new number… No wonder my calls didn't work when I called her before…_ Yi Jeong thought as he looked at his phone.

"Sunbae, do you have any exhibition coming up? I really miss going to your pottery exhibitions."

_Ga Eul… I don't do pottery as a living anymore. I'm a very successful business man in Sweden now… I gave up on pottery since it reminded me too much of you… _"Ah… Not yet… I'm still making the exhibits…" Yi Jeong said.

"Oh… Well I'd love to see your new artworks! Can I go to your workshop sometime perhaps?"

Yi Jeong made up "No! I mean no you can't… It's a private workshop… We make details limited for the exhibits because… It attracts more people if it's to be a surprise…"

"Okay then…" Ga Eul gave up.

"Ga Eul yang, have you found your soul mate yet?" Yi Jeong asked.

"'I think so… But most probably neh…" Ga Eul playfully smiled while looking at him. "Have you found yours sunbae?"

"It's complicated…" Yi Jeong said. _Sang Hee is an addition to the complications…_

This reply was much to Ga Eul's disappointment.

_Sunbae seems to be hiding lots of things… Well I'll find out later if he is… _Ga Eul thought.

"Oh look at the time…" Yi Jeong said while looking at his watch. "I better go I have a meeting with Toyota…" _Aish! I slipped. _"…for their decorations in their… release party…" _Phew…_

"Okay… Good luck sunbae! Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow?"

"Neh, just give me a call… Annyong!" Yi Jeong said while heading for the door.

"Annyong sunbae" Ga Eul said softly.

Ga Eul lay down on the bed thinking of what they talked about this morning. _Complications with his soul mate? I thought he liked me… He kinda said so before he left… Maybe I'm wrong?_

_

* * *

_**Kinda confusing chapter...**

**I revealed some secrets that Yi Jeong has to hide here...**

**Kinda lame...**

**Review Please!  
**


	7. Excuses, Excuses

**Sorry for late update! I've been very very busy with school! I'm moving back to the Philippines and it's been a hassle. But the bad news is that when I get back to the Philippines I'll only have access to internet once a week. TT^TT**

**Jenny Lie, sorry for late update ^-^;**

**Very short chapter! Very busy with exams!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BOF  
**

* * *

Yi Jeong finally came home after his encounter with Ga Eul. He hoped that Sang Hee would be asleep by the time he came but to his disappointment she was fully awake.

"Oppa, where were you?" Sang Hee asked in a business-like manner.

"In my office" Yi Jeong replied.

"You don't usually take this long in the office." Sang Hee said eyeing Yi Jeong.

"Who said this was your business anyway? I'm going to bed. Night." Yi Jeong said while going upstairs.

_Sang Hee has a bit of a jealousy problem… If she finds out about Ga Eul she'd see it the wrong way for sure… Wrong way? Yes. I must not hurt Ga Eul anymore…_

-x-------------------------x-

In the Alexandra Hotel

-x-------------------------x-

Ga Eul still couldn't help thinking about what had happened this afternoon. _I didn't expect to find sunbae this way… _She thought with a smile. _What does he mean about the soul mate thing? Well, I'll find out one day…_ Ga Eul went to sleep with her thoughts.

-x-------------------------x-

In the morning

-x-------------------------x-

_Yawn! _Ga Eul stretched her arms. It was 11 in the morning. _I overslept… _Ga Eul thought. She went to the lobby of the hotel to have some breakfast. While eating, she remembered her plans with Yi Jeong today. She'd better give him a call if she wanted to meet him today. She finished her breakfast and went up to her room to call Yi Jeong.

_Riiiiiinnggggg… _

"Yubseyo?"

"Annyong sunbae! I was wondering if you'd like to meet today?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong remembered what they planned yesterday. But unfortunately he had a lunch date with Sang Hee. "Sorry, I can't. I have another meeting with Toyota. For their decorations." Yi Jeong added quickly.

"Oh really? Well let's make plans some other time then. Okay? Yubseyo."

"Yubseyo." Yi Jeong hung up the phone.

-x-------------------------x-

At Pane Caldo

-x-------------------------x-

Yi Jeong and Sang Hee arrived at Pane Caldo. It was a restaurant that wasn't too fancy or too common. He had to take Sang Hee here because he couldn't make their last lunch date.

"Welcome sir and madam. A seat for two?" A Swedish waiter asked.

"Yes please." Sang Hee replied.

The waiter led them to a two seat table.

They took their orders and waited for the food to be served.

Sang Hee kept chattering about her wanting to go to Paris. Yi Jeong just half-listened. He wondered sometimes if Sang Hee wanted his looks or his money. Maybe both. But then a too familiar figure caught his attention.

* * *

**I bet you can predict who it is. Haha~**

**It may take a while when I update the next chap. Sorry!**


End file.
